


do it right (keep me up all night)

by weestarmeggie



Series: Pretty Please [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bath Sex, Come Kink, Dirty Talk, EWE, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happy Birthday Draco, Lactation Kink, Married Life, Married Sex, Masturbation, PWP, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnancy sex, Pretty Please Sequel, Smut, This is all porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weestarmeggie/pseuds/weestarmeggie
Summary: Hermione's eight months pregnant and Draco's going to be home late.Written in celebration of Draco's fortieth birthday, though no actual birthdays occur.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Pretty Please [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775107
Comments: 24
Kudos: 832
Collections: Good Girl Hermione, Happy Birthday Mr. Malfoy





	do it right (keep me up all night)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raven_maiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_maiden/gifts).



> For my kink soulmate - this is just the TIP <3 Beta thanks to Riverwriter <3 Any additional mistakes are my own since i added some additional words this morning.

“Granger—” Hermione’s hand stilled and she turned her head slowly, swallowing as she caught sight of her husband standing in the doorway of their bedroom. He was watching her with one well groomed eyebrow lifted high on his forehead “—what are you doing?”

She’d been so  _ close, _ and she felt her bottom lip tremble as her fingers laid still against her clit. 

Draco  _ hated _ when she came without him. 

_ “You belong to me,” he said, brushing his lips over the curve of her ear as he guided her hand into her cunt. His thumb pressing her thumb firmly against her clit. “Your orgasms belong to me now.” _

But he’d been at work. His note that morning had mentioned he wouldn’t be home for dinner and that even though he’d try not to be home late, she shouldn’t wait up for him.

And she’d been so  _ horny. _ A side effect of being eight months pregnant. So she’d enjoyed a quiet evening, a simple dinner served by Tilly and slipped into bed.

Thoughts of Draco had bombarded her but she’d wanted to make it last. She’d spent at least an hour bringing herself repeatedly to the edge, and now he’d arrived home and  _ caught her _ , with her legs spread obscenely atop their bed.

“Hermione,” he stepped forward, mouth ticking up into a smirk as he shucked his robes onto the floor. He plucked his cuff links from their holes and set them down on their dresser, before advancing on her once more, rolling his shirt sleeves up to his elbows. He crossed his arms and leaned against the poster of their bed. “What are you doing?”

Hermione would forever blame _pregnancy_ _brain_ for the “nothing” that squeaked from her even as she lay there, displayed, with three fingers buried in her cunt.

One of Dracos eyebrows lifted. “Really?”

Her hand twitched and he snorted. With a jerk of his head, he said, “let me see.”

“What?” She could feel herself getting wetter.

His other eyebrow lifted. “Did I stutter?” he asked. Hermione shook her head and Draco nodded. “Good. Now let me see.”

She slowly pulled her hand away, whimpering as her fingers slipped from inside her and came to a rest on the inside of her thigh, wet with her arousal.

Draco, leaned forward, dropping onto his elbows between her splayed legs. “Fuck.” He peered up at her over her bump. Hermione bit her lip as he stroked his fingers over her cunt and opened her up. “How many times have you come?” He asked.

“None.” She said, almost instantly. Hermione watched Dracos tongue flick out over his lips as he looked up at her.

“None?”

“No. I promise.”

“And what were you thinking about?” His grin was feral.

“You.”

“You’re this wet,” two fingers dipped into her, teasing her, “just from thinking about me?”

She glared down at him. “I’m always this wet for you.”

He smirked and, ducking his head, licked a stripe up her cunt, groaning at the taste of her. “Fuck me.” 

“That would be great,” she replied, dropping her head back onto the pillows. “Oh—” her head snapped up when her husband's tongue wrapped around one nipple and sucked. “—fuck!”

“You were leaking,” he said innocently, his tongue lapping at her. He eyed her other breast and, never looking away, tilted his head and took that nipple into his mouth too. “I didn’t want to waste it.”

She’d been lactating for weeks now. Both of them were happy that her milk had come in, and she’d initially been embarrassed that the first time she’d noticed, she’d been coming on her husband's cock and he’d been biting at her tits. She’d flushed red and apologised profusely but Draco had only stared up at her and continued to suck on them. Every time his tongue had stroked over the nipple, she’d felt her cunt gush wet on his cock and—

“Draco.”

He peered up at her, eyes dark as his lips puckered around a nipple. One hand tweaked at the other, rivulets of milk dripping down and over her bump as his left hand worked between her legs; two fingers speared her wet cunt as his thumb pressed tiny circles over her clit. Hermione bucked beneath him as his hand slapped lewdly in the quiet of their bedroom, and Draco pulled his mouth free of her nipple with a  _ pop _ as he sat back on his haunches. 

“Look at you,” he said, eyes flicking all over her, as if he couldn’t decide what to focus on. His fingers slid from her cunt, but her hips followed, chasing him, and he grinned down at her as he twisted his hand and pressed another finger into her. “So fucking eager—“ his fingers crooked and Hermione leant up on her elbows to watch his hand, though she could see very little over her bump “—is this how you spend all your days sweetheart?” 

She flicked her eyes from his arm to his face and he smirked, knowing he was right. “Merlin,” the pads of his fingers grazed that spongy spot that never failed to send her spiralling and she whimpered. “You’re so fucking wet. Your greedy cunt is swallowing my fingers Granger. You’ve completely soaked my hand.”

He was smirking up at her and she wanted to cry. She bit at her lip and tilted her hips. “Please, Draco.”

“Please, what?”

His fingers were still fucking into her but his free hand was working at his belt and she tossed her head back with a groan of utter frustration, when she saw him pull the placket of his trousers open, and with one hand, pulled himself free. She snapped her head up and glared up at him as he stroked his cock.

“Please may I come?”

His hand twisted, his thumb pressing hard over her clit as he leant forward till his face was hovering  _ just so _ and said, “of course sweetheart.” His hand pulled free suddenly and slapped down over her cunt, the heel brushing harshly over her clit. “Come.” 

Her cunt spasmed and she fell back boneless onto the bed as her legs shook and she caught her breath.

Her eyes fluttered open when she heard Draco’s belt buckle hit the floor and when she felt his breath, hot against her cunt she tucked her hairs behind her ears and leaned up to see him lying between her legs, eyes firmly on the bump of their unborn child.

“Draco.”

“You’re so beautiful like this,” he said quietly, eyes darting to meet hers before dropping to her stomach once more. His fingers began to stroke along the folds of her cunt and she writhed beneath him, lifting her hand to grab at his.

“Come here,” she said, tugging him up. He crawled up the bed—though not before dropping a kiss on her bump—and held himself up on his hands. 

“Hi.”

Hermione's tongue peeked out between her lips and swiped across her lips. “Hi.”

Draco’s hand was still moving between her legs, stroking her cunt, but carefully avoiding her clit. “You okay?” 

Hermione snorted and grinned up at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face down to hers, breathing against his lips, “I’m great.” She slipped her tongue into his mouth, one hand tangling itself in the strands of hair at the back of his head; the other slipped between them and Draco grunted, his head dropping to Hermione’s shoulder when she wrapped her fist around his cock.

“Fuck.”

“That is the plan,” she said, lips curling up into a smirk. She opened her legs and lifted her knees, bracketing Draco’s hips as he shifted his hips and slid his erection along the wet folds of her cunt. 

“Fucking hell.” His teeth clenched on her shoulder and Hermione laughed at the look on his face when he glared down at her. He knelt back, pulling Hermione along with him until she was sitting on his lap, bump pressed tight between them, his cock twitching between the cleft of her arse. He ducked his head down and swiped his tongue over a too sensitive nipple. When Hermione glanced down at him, milk was dribbling from the corner of his mouth and he was smirking at her.

“You’re incorrigible,” she said, laughing and shaking her head as she lifted herself onto her knees and, reaching between them, aligned Draco’s cock with her cunt, sliding down his erection until she was seated to the hilt with a sigh. 

“How do you feel?” Draco asked, helping Hermione wrap her legs around his waist. His thumbs rolled over her nipples and Hermione bit her lip as she stared down at him, her chest heaving as her breath came quicker. 

“Full.”

Draco smirked and pressed his lips to hers. “Good.” One hand slipped between them as the other found purchase at the back of her head; his fist wrapping in her hair and pulling harshly. 

Hermione stared up at him, mouth falling open as she panted and rocked on his lap.

“Now fuck yourself on my cock like a good girl.”

“Oh—” his hips swivelled, his cock pressing deep and Hermione  _ whined _ , “—Draco.”

His teeth nipped at her earlobe and travelled down the length of her neck, biting and sucking dark hickeys on her skin.

“Fuck yourself on my cock sweetheart.” One hand was still pressed between them, fingers plucking at her clit and sliding over where they were joined. Hermione could feel her arousal coating the inside of her thighs, the smell of sex heavy in the heat of their bedroom.

“Fuck yourself on my cock and make yourself come.” He moved his hand and grasped her arse, lifting her up and over him, barely lifting his hips at all and forcing Hermione to do all the work.

It was all Hermione could do to hold onto him; hands grabbing at his shoulders, nails digging into the muscle, as she rocked on his lap. She lifted herself high, till only the tip of him remained, then slowly slid home on his cock, breasts bouncing as she moved.

“Merlin, Hermione.” Her eyes fluttered open and she met Draco’s eyes. “Are you—”

She nodded vigorously, and pressed her mouth to her husbands once more. “Yeah. I just—”

“You need me to tell you what a good girl you are?” he said and her cunt clenched. “How wet and tight and— Merlin fuck! How hot you are on my cock.”

“Draco.”

His hands cupped her hips, fingers spanning over the curve of her bump as his forehead dropped to meet hers and he continued to lift her on his cock.

“You’re so fucking greedy aren’t you sweetheart? Already knocked up—”

“Fuck!” 

“—and still desperate for my come.” Hermione shook in his arms but Draco continued. “Needy little pussy desperate for my cock.” His thumbs pinched at her nipples and she came, bucking in his arms. “For my come. Good girl. Fuck—” His fingers twiisted, “—just like that sweetheart.”

He held her hips tight and thrust, once, twice, three more times before Hermione felt his cock twitch. He ground his hips up into her, drawing her own orgasm out and she felt the aftershocks ripple through her once more when his tongue licked at left, then right nipple. 

She stayed there, wrapped around him, a sticky mess of sweat and milk and come until Draco lay her back. 

He hovered over her limp form and stroked his hands over her hair, pushing it back from her face as he kissed her. Hermione could feel his smirk against her lips. “You are so perfect.”

She huffed a laugh and let her limbs fall to the bed and Draco pressed a kiss to her nose and moving down the bed to stand up, pressed another to her bump. He stood, cock hanging thick and heavy between his legs, wet with their arousal and summoned his wand with one hand, and flicked it; the clothes that had been scattered around the room vanished to the laundry.

“I’ll go put a bath on,” he said, and when Hermione looked up at him, he was pointing one finger at her. “Don’t fall asleep.”

“Okay,” she yawned, turning on her side and cradling her bump. Her eyes fluttered shut as she heard the water begin to run and she murmured, “I won’t.”

She came to in the massive tub; could hear the smirk in Draco’s voice when he breathed against her ear, “told you not to fall asleep.”

She peeked up at him over her shoulder. “You wore me out.”

He snorted, and continued to stroke along her flank as they lay in the indulgent bath Draco had drawn. His hands spanned her bump, fingers tapping an indecipherable rhythm and Hermione luxuriated in his touch, tongue peeking out over her lips when they, unsurprisingly, reached her breasts and began tugging at her nipples. 

She rolled her hips—felt Draco’s cock twitch against her back—and blinked up at him innocently when he groaned. One hand cupped her chin and he ran his thumb over her lips as he said, “You are insatiable.”

She took the hand that had been playing at her nipples and pressed it between her legs. His fingers spread and cupped her mound, middle finger gently tapping against her clit. “My husband is very attractive.”

“Hmmmm.”

“And I’m—” her eyes fluttered shut as he dipped two fingers into her, “—always so horny.”

“This is the third night this week.”

One eye peeked open and she bit her lip. “That you know about.”

His hand stilled as he stared down at her, before his lips curled up into a smirk. “Have you been getting off every night without me, Granger?” His fingers had started moving again, fingering her cunt without mercy. 

Water sloshed over the side of the bath as Hermione bucked in his grasp and managed a raspy, “Maybe.” 

Both her arms lifted, wrapping around Draco’s neck as he pushed her over the edge again murmuring all the while, “mine, mine, mine,” into the crook of her neck.

Her arms fell limp, and Draco began to lightly stroke his hands along her flank once more as she came down. 

“Well,” he said, grasping her chin and tilting her head up to meet her gaze. “I’m on paternity leave now—” his lips pressed against hers, teeth tugging her bottom lip between his, “—no more coming without me.”


End file.
